Brooklyn Smith
| wrestling_style = Technical, High flyer | winloss_record = 63-16 | debut = 2013 | retired = N/A | handler = -- }} Early Life (1987-2006) Brooklyn Nicole Smith was born June 22, 1987 to wrestling legend Jack "The Hammer" Smith and his wife Louise in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Brooklyn was the second child, her brother Brandon dying in the Gulf War in 2003. After brother Brandon's death in 2003, more tragedy struck the family, as her grief stricken mom took her own life less than six months after her brother perished. College and Abduction (2006-2013) In 2005, Brooklyn started college at the University of Pittsburgh, making a deal with her father that he would train her in professional wrestling if she kept her grades up. A month later, Brooklyn made friends with Olivia Moore, who shared Smith's passion for wrestling, and together, they trained under Jack. In the fall of 2006, Brooklyn's sophomore year at Pitt, she and a group of friends attended a seminar run by a religious leader named Edward Flagg. Flagg's people spotted Smith in the audience and encouraged her to come backstage and meet Flagg in person. Flagg was able to convince Smith to join his church and tour the country with him. According to Smith, no one had even known she left Pittsburgh. Brooklyn toured with Flagg's church before going to his compound in Texas, where she was held hostage for seven years. In 2013, Flagg's compound was raided, and Smith, along with seven other young women who were being kept hostage, were set free. Professional Wrestling Career Independent Wrestling Cartel (2013-2014) After leaving Texas in July of 2013, Brooklyn went to Florida to live with her cousin Gary Matthews and his wife at the time, Taylor Chase. Matthews helped Brooklyn get back into shape and ring-ready. In August, Smith wrestled a couple of matches with the Global Division of Wrestling (GDW), but had never signed an official contract; and was not picked up by Global Championship Wrestling when GDW shut down. In October, Matthews was offered a contract to wrestle for the IWC, which he agreed to do on the condition Brooklyn would also be given a wrestling contract. The terms were accepted and IWC was Smith's first official home as a professional wrestler. Smith started a tag-team with Gary's ex-sister-in-law Ashely Chase, but IWC rarely teamed them together. Smith, Chase, and Matthews did however get into a feud with Jackson Adams and The End Effect. Smith went on to feud along side Matthews against The Frost family, then the Blacklist until Matthews lost a retirement match to Taylor Chase in February, 2014. Unhappy with how she was being booked in IWC, she resigned in March after suffering an arm injury to The Blacklist's Lukas Montgomery. Hiatus (2014-2015) In June 2014, Smith was called to take the stand in the trial of The State of Texas vs. Edward Flagg. The trial lasted a little over a month, and Flagg was convicted on multiple counts of kidnapping, rape, and assault and was sentenced to 35 years in prison. Shortly after the trial, Smith went out to Los Angeles to have rehabilitation on her injured arm, which turned out to be broken in several places. She spent six weeks in rehab before returning to Tampa, where she resumed training with Matthews. While Brooklyn was rehabbing her arm in Los Angeles, she befriended another pro wrestler, Timothy Myers, who was suffering from a torn ACL. The two had made a pact to stick together when they made it back to the pros. Also during her time off, Smith reconnected with her old college friend, Olivia Moore, who was wrestling in England in the indy circuit. Global Championship Wrestling (2015-2018) In August 2015, Smith returned to wrestling. She, Timothy Myers, and Olivia Moore joined on with Global Championship Wrestling (GCW). In October, Brooklyn and Olivia formed the tag-team High Voltage. In January 2016, High Voltage defeated #GingerNation, winning the GCW World Tag-Team Championships. They would wind up setting a GCW record for longest reign, keeping the titles for nine long months, until finally losing the titles to Sidona Sky on October 28. Brooklyn, along with Olivia, Myers, and Jazmyn Rain, would continue to feud with Utopia and Aphrodite Noel through the rest of 2016 and for the early part of 2017. On February 18, 2017, in front of her hometown Pittsburgh crowd at GCW Civil War, Smith defeated Aphrodite to become GCW North American Champion. Smith would go on to feud with multi-time champion Sophie O'Brian for several months before entering into a feud with Kendra Classic. On August 12 at the GCW For Glory and Gold PPV, shortly before Smith was to defend the North American Championship against Classic, a video played over the jumbotron which revealed that Classic was behind an attack on Smith a couple months earlier. Classic would go on to defeat Smith and win the title that night. A rematch at the Survival of the Fittest PPV in November was ruined by Smith's ex-boyfriend, Ian McKinnon, setting the two up to wrestle each other at the GCW End of Year Bash 2017 in Honolulu, which Brooklyn went on to win. On February 24, at GCW Civil War, Brooklyn outlasted over 60 wrestlers to win the annual Civil War Match, which meant she would have the opportunity to face either the GCW World Champion or the GCW Global Champion at Resurrection, GCW's flagship event. Two weeks later, Smith showed up on Shotgun during new World Champion Chantelle Chambers victory celebration to announce that she, Brooklyn, was going to challenge for the World title. On May 27, 2018 in Las Vegas, NV, Smith went on to defeat Chambers and claim her first World Championship. Brooklyn's first title defense was on July 7. At the conclusion of a successful defense, Chambers attacked Smith, causing her to land on the injured reserved for a week with a mild concussion. On July 21 on Shotgun from Milwaukee, WI, Brooklyn defended the World Championship against Chambers. During the match, Smith hit her head off of the steel ring post, knocking her out, allowing Chantelle to pin her, reclaiming the title. Smith was also diagnosed with another concussion and would be out of action indefinitely. Return to GCW (2019-Present) Brooklyn is not seen again on GCW programming until December 2018 after a match where her boyfriend and fellow wrestler, Darian Andrews, is assaulted by Princess Nava Farrin and her bodyguard. The two beat Andrews into unconsciousness until Brooklyn rushed the ring with a steel chair. Brook's official return to the ring was at Civil War 2019 on February 16 in Tokyo, Japan. The reigning Civil War winner Smith would come in fifth place in the Civil War match. After Civil War, Smith feuded with the GCW X-Division Champion, Nava Farrin until the next big event, Resurrection VIII on May 16, 2019 from London, England. Smith would win over Farrin, becoming new X-Division Champion. Brooklyn would continue her reign as X-Division Champion through the rest of 2019. Additionally, Brooklyn called out Heritage Champion, Kayla Jones-Snow, who was handed the vacated Heritage title by Shotgun General Manager, Tabitha Silverstone. Smith complained that Jones never earned the title and had yet to defend the belt against anyone of merit. This resulted in Silverstone granting Smith a chance to become a double-champion at Survival of the Fittest on November 24 in New Orleans. Smith would win the match by disqualification after Kayla's sister, Angelica, rushed the ring to break up a submission hold Smith had placed on Kayla. The two women would continue to assault Smith until her long-time friend and tag-team partner, Olivia Myers, rushed in to make the save. Although Smith won the match, the title cannot change hands due to a disqualification in GCW, so Jones remained Heritage Champion. Personal Life In August 2017, Brooklyn broke up with fellow GCW wrestler Ian McKinnon after a four year on again-off again relationship. In late November, at GCW's Survival of the Fittest, it was revealed that she was dating GCW wrestler Darian Andrews. She officially resides in Pittsburgh, PA, and is a very vocal supporter of the NHL Pittsburgh Penguins. The Penguins organization have featured her in commercials during the 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs, which Pittsburgh went on to win. On June 4, 2018, Random House released Smith's autobiography, "Hell in a Cell", in hard cover. The book made the best-seller's list. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *The Night Cap (a leg drop or drop kick from the top turnbuckle) *The Hammer Comes Down (a modified hammerlock) Signature Moves *Seeing Stars (a knee lift to her opponent's face) *Superkick *Chicken Wing *Boston crab *Head scissors Entrance Music *"Born for This" by Paramore (2013-Present) Notable Rivalries *The Blacklist (Aaron Harrison, Lukas Montgomery, Mika Kozlov) (2013-2014) *Utopia (Myra Lynwood and Sidona Sky), Aphrodite Noel (2016-2017) *Sophie O'Brian (2017) *Kendra Classic (2017) *Chantelle Chambers (2018) *Princess Nava Farrin (2019) *The Sisterhood (Kayla and Angelica Jones) (2019) Teams and Factions *Chasing Destiny (with Ashley Chase; 2013) *High Voltage (with Olivia; 2015-2017, 2019) Championships and Awards Global Championship Wrestling *GCW Civil War Winner (2018) *GCW North American Championship *GCW World Championship *GCW World Tag-Team Championship (with Olivia) *GCW X-Division Championship Article Information *Created: 04/03/18 *Last Updated: 01/01/20 *Revision #: 3 Category:Female Wrestlers